jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Indoraptor
The Indoraptor is a genetically modified species of dinosaur, created by Dr. Henry Wu by combining the base genome of an Indominus rex with that of a Velociraptor. Similar to the Indominus, the Indoraptor can't be unlocked through typical means, and instead requires the full genome of both the Indominus and Velociraptor, five Research Centres across the islands of the Muertes Archipelago and a high rating with the Security Division on Isla Sorna. Once these criteria have been met, the Indoraptor can be unlocked via Genetic Research. History After the creation of Indominus rex under a secret agenda, Dr. Henry Wu was taken to a secure location to develop a new species of hybrid dinosaur for military use, after the former escaped and wreaked havoc on Isla Nublar in 2015.Jurassic World After retrieving a bone from the Indominus on the now-deserted Nublar, a team of mercenaries hired by Eli Mills, brought the sample to Wu, who used it to perfect the design. By combining the genomes of Indominus rex and ''Velociraptor'', Wu tried to create the perfect specimen to use in combat. However, unlike Velociraptors, the Indoraptor was a prototype that lacked the social skills to obey and follow command, which made it all the more lethal.Fallen Kingdom Shortly after the eruption of Mount Sibo on Isla Nublar, the Indoraptor specimen was almost sold in an auction for the surviving dinosaurs, though later escaped, pursuing Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and Maisie Lockwood across the Lockwood Manor. The hybrid fought against the Velociraptor Blue, and after a protracted chase, he fell on to a ''Triceratops'' skull and was impaled and killed. Description |caption_align=center |image1 = IndorJungle.png |caption1 = JUNGLE |image2 = IndorRainforest.png |caption2 = RAINFOREST |image3 = IndorSavannah.png |caption3 = SAVANNAH |image4 = IndorTaiga.png |caption4 = TAIGA |image5 = IndorVivid.png |caption5 = VIVID }}The Indoraptor shares many similarities with the Indominus rex, but is about half the body length, with black scales and a pair of yellow streaks running down their side. A series of quills also decorate its head and its back. The Indoraptor’s forelimbs are nearly as long as its hindlimbs, which enables it to stand, walk and run on all fours. Behaviour and Traits The Indoraptor is a large and extremely aggressive hybrid. It will try to escape like other dinosaurs, but will kill many more guests. It can't coexist with others of its own kind and it will kill almost anything up to the size of a ''T. rex''. However, the Indoraptor can coexist with large sauropods. Its behaviour is reminiscent to the Indominus and Velociraptor. It can walk on all fours as well as its hind legs. It will fight with most dinosaurs it's enclosed with, including far larger carnivores such as Tyrannosaurus and the Indominus. The only dinosaurs the Indoraptor won't attack are sauropods such as Apatosaurus and Brachiosaurus. Trivia *The Indoraptor is a fictional species which served as the main dinosaur antagonist of the 2018 film Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. * The base genome of the Indoraptor is based on its appearance in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, and was released as part of a free update tie-in to the movie. * One of the roars of the Indoraptor that is used in a mobile game called Jurassic World Alive, is also used by the Baryonyx. * A fully modified attack Indoraptor has same amount of power as a fully modified attack Spinosaurus. Gallery IndoMr.Jurassic.png IndorSpliffi.jpg Indor2WIM.jpg IndoraptorFree.jpg|An Indoraptor, if free from its enclosure, is a great danger to the park. IndorGerty.jpg IndorCal Seeum.jpg IndorvsIndomWIM.jpg IndorWIM.jpg JWEIndoraptor.jpg F2DECA73-884F-49A0-A14D-7D81C3E5B277.jpeg|An Indoraptor facing off against a Spinosaurus. References Further reading Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hybrids Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna Unlock Category:Fallen Kingdom Dinosaur Update